1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to electronic system. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices including a plurality of driver integrated circuits (driver ICs).
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may include a plurality of driver ICs for providing data signals to a display panel. Each of the driver ICs controls an image display of a corresponding display area among a plurality of display areas in the display panel.
In the display device (e.g., an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display), a control method of automatically controlling current (Automatic Current Limit; ACL) to lower luminance on the display when the entire screen is lighted at high luminance by image data signals in one frame, is used to reduce power consumption. Each of the driver ICs performs the ACL operation for the corresponding display area.